


Hate To See Your Heart Break

by childofsummer



Series: The Ways I'll Love You Endlessly [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: Lena and James break up and Kara sends Alex to comfort her.Alex finds herself falling for Lena and she doesn't really know what to do about it. Thankfully Kara supports her and sometimes all you need is one moment of courage to change everything.Mostly canon compliant to the end of season 3 except Lena knows Kara is Supergirl and there is no tension.





	Hate To See Your Heart Break

Alex has just settled down onto her couch with a large bowl of ice-cream and the TV remote when Kara flies in through her window. The hero’s foot gets tangled in the curtain causing her to trip and fall, dragging everything down with her. Alex blinks in surprise at the sudden cacophony of noise and she watches as Kara sheepishly unfurls herself from beneath the pile of material on the floor.

“Nice of you to drop in, Kar.” Alex sinks further into the couch cushions and spoons a large amount of ice-cream into her mouth.

“Yeah, sorry about the mess.” Kara finally frees herself from the curtain and hangs it back up before rushing over to sit next to her sister.

Alex pauses with the spoon halfway to her mouth as she realises that Kara seems more fidgety than usual. She mournfully lowers her spoon back into her bowl and sighs. She just knows that whatever Kara says next will mean that she will have to get out of her pyjamas and do something on her night off. “What’s going on Kara?”

Kara grins sheepishly before stealing the spoon from the bowl. “Well Clark called me and he needs me to come to Metropolis and help him out. I’d only be gone for a day or two and I really, really want to go. I haven’t seen him for ages.”

Alex knows her ice-cream is a lost cause so she just hands Kara the bowl. “We’ve been quiet at the DEO the last few weeks so you know that it’s not a problem. I think it will be good for you to get out of the city and spend some time with your cousin.”

Kara’s eyes crinkle delightedly and her cheeks are puffed out because of the volume of ice-cream currently in her mouth. She does her best to quickly swallow the dessert before pulling Alex into her side for a hug. “You really think so?”

“Of course I do. You need to do things for yourself sometimes and leave me to worry about the state of National City while you’re gone.” Alex leans into Kara’s hug and she realises that her sister is still vibrating with a weird kind of energy. “What else do you have to tell me?”

“I forget how well you know me sometimes.” Kara jokes in an attempt to keep Alex agreeable.

“Stop stalling Kara.” Alex pulls the soft blanket off her lap and tosses it over the back of her couch with a sigh.

“Okay, well I’m leaving for Metropolis once we finish this conversation, so I had to cancel movie night with Lena. She understands the situation and she said that she doesn’t mind, but I’ve already had to cancel twice on her this week alone.” Kara rambles quickly causing Alex to take her hands in an attempt to slow her down.

“So what does this have to do with me?” Alex asks with an encouraging smile.

“I was wondering if you would go and have a movie night with Lena instead.” Kara pouts at her sister.

“Why do I have to? She said she was fine with you bailing.” Alex whines unhappily.

“Yeah, but James broke up with her yesterday, so she really needs a friend right now and she doesn’t really have anyone else left. Sam and Ruby moved to the other side of the country, Winn is thousands of years in the future, I obviously can’t go and that kind of just leaves you. She shouldn’t have to be alone right now.” Kara pleads and pulls out the big guns. She levels Alex with the puppy dog stare and she watches as the redhead crumbles under the force of it.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll go.” Alex throws her arms up in defeat and Kara pulls her in for a tight hug.

“You’re the best sister ever!” Kara cheers as she lets her go.

“I hope you remember that the next time I tell you to do something.” Alex makes her way towards her bedroom so that she can get changed out of her pyjamas.

“I love you and I’ll text you when I get to Metropolis.” Kara plants a kiss on Alex’s cheek once she gets changed and grabs her keys.

“You tell Clark to look out for you because I don’t want to have to kick his ass.” Alex hugs Kara goodbye.

“Will do.” Kara laughs as she flies out of the window and disappears from sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex parks her motorcycle in front of Lena’s building and she wonders again just what exactly Kara expects her to do here. She has never actually spent time with Lena one-on-one and the only time they have hung out together socially has been in a group setting. They did spend a lot of time working together to save Sam, but that was under some pretty dire circumstances. She got out of her pyjamas for this, so she’s not backing out now. She locks her helmet to the bike and makes her way into the building. Thankfully Lena has already added Alex to her allowed guest list after a girl’s night a few months ago, so the doorman happily runs the elevator to the penthouse for her.

The elevator reaches the top floor and Alex is surprised to realise that she is actually nervous. She knocks on the door and shifts her back-pack uncomfortably. She is just starting to wonder if she should knock again when the door opens slowly and Lena’s head peeks around to see who is there. Alex waves awkwardly at Lena’s obvious surprise to see her. She curses to herself as she realises that Kara must have forgotten to tell Lena that she was coming over. Lena is dressed more casually than Alex has ever seen her, in a pair of leggings and a well-worn MIT sweatshirt. Her eyes are red and puffy like she has been crying and her hair is hanging in messy waves around her shoulders. Alex’s protective instincts immediately kick in at the sight and she wants nothing more than to wrap Lena up in a tight hug.

“What are you doing here Alex?” Lena sounds defeated and her voice is scratchy from crying.

“Kara mentioned that you might need a drinking buddy.” Alex pulls a bottle of whisky out of her back-pack to present to the brunette.

“I don’t think Kara has ever advocated for anyone to have a drinking buddy.” Lena cracks the smallest of smiles and opens the door wider to allow Alex inside.

“That’s probably true.” Alex laughs and kicks off her boots at the door.

“You don’t have to stay, you know? I’m not very good company right now.” Lena says as she leads Alex over to her lounge room and flops down on the couch.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not here for your company then.” Alex takes off her leather jacket and drapes it over a chair. “I’m here to drink and watch trashy movies with you until you feel a bit less shitty.” Alex drops onto the other end of the couch and grabs the remote to pull up Netflix.

“Why would you do that for me?” Lena asks quietly as she tucks her hands inside her sleeves in a rare show of nervousness.

“That’s what friends are for.” Alex smiles warmly at her and unzips her back-pack to start pulling out various snacks and the whiskey.

“Are we?” Lena watches Alex’s movements in complete confusion.

“Are we what?” Alex pauses and studies Lena’s guarded face.

“Friends.” The brunette whispers so softly that Alex has to strain to hear her.

Alex’s heart clenches as she realises that Lena has probably never had this before. She’s never had someone to show up for her when she’s having a bad day, just because they can. No ulterior motives, not expecting anything in return. Just someone that is happy to just exist with her for a while. Alex vows to herself here and now that she will make the effort to be more of a friend to Lena because this is the one woman in the world that probably understands her better than anyone else. Neither of them would ever admit out loud just how much they have in common. She shuffles closer to the brunette and gently places her hand on Lena’s knee. “I wouldn’t be here if we weren’t. After everything that happened with Maggie, I know how shitty a break-up can be and I just don’t want you to think that you’re on your own.”

“We weren’t even together that long, not like you and Maggie. I should just get over it.” Lena scoffs and does her best to look anywhere but at Alex.

“No, don’t do that. There is no comparing who had what worse. A break-up is a break-up and everything you are feeling right now is real and valid, okay?” Alex gently lifts Lena’s chin up as it wobbles precariously so that she can look her in the eye. “I’m here for whatever you need.”

“You promise?” Lena’s voice cracks as two tears break free and trail slowly down her cheeks.

“Always, Lena.” Alex pulls the brunette forward and envelops her in a tight hug and she holds her as she cries.

Eventually Lena pulls back and attempts to wipe away her tears. Alex wants to give her a minute to compose herself so she heads down to the bathroom to change into her sweatpants, because she is not doing a movie night in her jeans. Once she is comfortable she walks back to the lounge room to find that Lena has retrieved two glasses and filled them with the whiskey that Alex brought over.

“So what do we do next?” Lena asks as Alex sits on the couch next to her.

“We drink, we snack, we watch sad movies and we’re probably gonna cry a bit. Are you ready?” Alex reaches for her whisky and a bag of corn chips with a smile.

“I suppose.” Lena swallows a large mouthful of whiskey to prepare herself.

“That’s the spirit! Have you ever seen Marley and Me?” Alex cheers as she searches through the movie listings on Netflix.

Lena shakes her head no and Alex whistles low in sympathy.

“You’re probably going to need some more whiskey then.” Alex says cryptically as she presses play.

 

* * *

 

 

The final credits roll across the screen and Alex haphazardly wipes at the wetness coating her cheeks. She isn’t a monster and she can admit that that movie makes her ugly cry every damn time she watches it. Lena didn’t fare any better and they both drank far too much whiskey in an attempt to drown out their feelings. Alex can feel the tingling in her fingertips as she fumbles with the remote to search for another movie.

“So how do you feel?” Alex leans her shoulder into Lena with a wet chuckle.

“Heartbroken, betrayed, a little bit dizzy, but surprisingly I don’t feel as awful as I did earlier. It’s like I cried out all of the bad feelings and now I’m just a bit empty.” Lena admits before draining the last of the whisky from her glass.

“Well that means we’re on the right track then.” Alex grins happily at Lena’s barely there smile. It’s the closest thing to a real smile that the redhead has seen out of her all night and it warms her heart that she can make the brunette feel somewhat better after her recent heartbreak.

“Thank you for being here.” Lena slides her hand into Alex’s and gently laces their fingers together. “I’ve never had a friend like you before. You don’t care about my name, or my money, or my reputation. I don’t really understand what you’re getting out of being friends with me, to be honest.”

Lena’s head comes to rest on Alex’s shoulder and the redhead doesn’t even think before placing a soft kiss in her hair. Alex’s heart hurts at the thought that Lena can’t see how wonderful she really is. “Lena, real friendship isn’t about what you can get out of a person. It’s about seeing someone for who they are and loving them for it anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Lena slides down to rest on her back with her head in Alex’s lap. She is tipsy and a bit sleepy but she wants to see the redhead’s face as she answers her question. Alex’s hands immediately move to start brushing through her hair.

Alex runs her fingers gently through Lena’s curls, gently scratching her scalp and causing the brunette to go boneless in her lap. “Take my friendship with Lucy as an example. When we first met, she tried to have me shipped off to Cadmus.” Alex chuckles as Lena gasps in surprise. “Yeah, I know, but she didn’t know who they were then. She was just trying to do her job and she may be stubborn and a pain in my ass, but she has a good heart. It definitely took me a while to see, but she is loyal, brave and much smarter than she gives herself credit for. Just don’t tell her I told you this because it will definitely give her a big head.”

“Did you hate me when we met?” Lena asks curiously.

Alex’s fingers stop their movements and she tilts her head in surprise at the question. Lena grumbles adorably as the redhead stops playing with her hair and Alex chuckles at the grumpy frown that forms on her face. She gently brushes her thumb over Lena’s eyebrows to get her face to relax before moving back to running her fingers through her hair. “Lena, I’ve never hated you.”

Lena scoffs in disbelief because she knows how protective Alex is of Kara and she knows that the redhead would have nearly had a conniption at the mere thought of Supergirl befriending a Luthor.

“I didn’t, I swear! I may not have trusted you, but that was before I got to know you as Lena. When we met I knew you were smart and beautiful, but I wasn’t about to stake my sister’s life on giving you the benefit of the doubt.” Alex grins sheepishly and picks up the remote to select another movie.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Lena pokes Alex in the stomach playfully and she bursts into laughter when she blushes bright red.

“Well, obviously, I’m not blind.” Alex grumbles as she hits play. “Now shush and watch the damn movie, you menace.”

Lena sticks her tongue out at Alex before rolling onto her side to watch the television. Alex would never admit it out loud, but witnessing this carefree side of Lena with the messy hair and the baggy sweater, with the adorable laugh and crinkles around her eyes, makes something spark in her chest.

Alex watches Lena as the brunette watches the movie and she wonders how she didn’t notice it sooner. These feelings that swirl in her stomach and make her heart race. The way that she can’t take her eyes off her striking jawline or the gentle curve of her neck. The slightly floral smell in her ridiculously soft hair. It’s not just how stunning she looks either. Lena has an absolutely brilliant mind and she can keep up with Alex on her best days and she wants to talk to her about everything. She wants to know what Lena thinks about in regards to the multiverse, and space travel, and engineering, and so many other things. She wants to know the ways that Lena could build her up if she gave her heart to the brunette for safe keeping. She is surprised to realise that she has felt like this for a while and, somehow, she just hasn’t noticed.

Lena falls asleep halfway through the movie and Alex is kind of pleased because it means that she can freak out about her feelings without alerting the woman lying in her lap. She thinks she developed feelings for the brunette when they were working together to save Sam. It was the first time she really got to witness Lena’s brilliance up close and she has been falling ever since.

Alex gently manoeuvres herself so that she is lying down between Lena and the back of the couch. She pulls a small blanket over the top of them both and she freezes as Lena shifts slightly in her sleep. The brunette doesn’t wake up so Alex curls up behind her and protectively rests her arm over Lena’s waist. Alex is bombarded by waves of floral-scented hair but she doesn’t really care as she settles in to sleep.

Alex’s heart thuds loudly against her ribcage and she wonders how on Earth James willingly chose to give this woman up. If Alex ever managed to get Lena to choose to love her, nothing on any Earth could make her leave. James must be an absolute moron. Alex falls asleep with a head full of feelings that she doesn’t know how to deal with and a face full of raven hair.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Alex notices as she wakes up is the uncomfortable pressure of her bladder and a dull throbbing behind her eyes. She also realises that at some point during the night they shifted and Lena is now sprawled over the top of her, breaths still heavy with sleep. Alex is frozen, afraid to disturb the peace that has settled around them for the moment, because once Lena wakes up she will remember how much she is hurting and Alex will have to begin to process the depths of her feelings for her sister’s best friend. God she needs to talk to Kara as soon as possible.

Alex does her best to ignore her bladder and shield her eyes from the rays of sunshine blinding her through the open window. She almost sighs in relief when Lena finally starts shifting into wakefulness. There is a moment before the brunette gains full awareness that she snuggles her face further into Alex’s chest with a content sigh and the redhead lets herself imagine, for just a second that this could be a reality. That she could wake up every morning with a face full of Lena’s untamed hair and the early morning light making her glow beautifully.

It is only for a moment though and then Lena realises that her head is tucked under Alex’s chin and her legs are straddling one of the redhead’s thighs and she pulls away abruptly, embarrassed to have been so needy in her sleep. Once she reaches a sitting position her head spins and she sways slightly as her hangover makes itself known. She rubs her forehead in an attempt to lessen the pinching feeling behind her eyes. Alex sits up slowly, groaning in displeasure as she stretches and her spine makes a series of small popping sounds.

“Morning, Lena.” Alex yawns as she rubs at her eyes.

“Good morning Alex, I’m sorry that I slept on you.” Lena’s voice is husky from sleep and alcohol and something deep inside Alex twists in desire at the sound. She really needs to pull herself together.

“I can be your human pillow anytime.” Alex winks as she rises from the couch, delighting in the bashful smile it pulls from the younger woman. Jesus, that is not pulling it together. “But first I need to pee and then we are going to do something about breakfast.”

Lena clears away the wrappers from their snacks last night as Alex is in the bathroom and she decides that she needs a shower before she can do anything else today. She catches Alex subtly sniffing at her armpit and drags her over to her closet to find a new shirt. Once she is out of the shower she sends Alex in and soon enough they are both seated at the table in her kitchen eating some toast and clutching their coffees.

Alex is wearing the jeans that she wore last night and a soft forest green knit sweater that she found buried deep in Lena’s closet. The brunette had left her unsupervised to pick something for herself to wear and her heart nearly gave out a few times as she accidentally uncovered a few outfits that are definitely only meant to be worn in the bedroom.

Lena was waiting for her in the kitchen with freshly brewed coffee once she finished her shower and Alex could have sworn that the brunette’s eyes darkened at the sight of her in her clothes. She curses herself for having an overactive imagination and just appreciates the easy domesticity of the scene. Alex’s damp hair smells like Lena’s floral shampoo and there are faint traces of her perfume on the sweater and she feels like her senses are being flooded in the best way possible.

“Thanks again for last night, Alex. I really appreciate it.” Lena opens the door for Alex when she is ready to leave.

“I mean it Lena, anytime. You can call me for anything, even just to hang out okay?” Alex wraps her arms around the brunette and hugs her tightly, because she just can’t help herself.

“I will, I promise.” Lena hugs her back just as enthusiastically.

“Good, I’ll see you around then.” Alex leaves Lena with a bright smile and a wave before the elevator takes her back to the ground floor. She ignores the knowing smile of the doorman that let her in last night as he takes in the sweater that is definitely not hers. She really hopes Kara won’t be in Metropolis for too much longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since that first night Alex and Lena have put aside one night a week to hang out. Most of the time they stay in and watch movies but, sometimes they go out dancing and they even went to the arcade once. Sometimes Kara joins them but they still try to hang out one on one as well. They both love Kara dearly but their dynamic is different when she’s there. It’s been over three months since Alex realised that she had feelings for Lena and she somehow manages to fall further and further for the woman every time they hang out.

It’s getting ridiculous how hopelessly she is crushing on the brunette and she had to reluctantly tell Kara about it after a disastrous game night a few weeks ago. Alex, Lena, Winn, James and Lucy were gathered in Kara’s apartment debating over which game they were going to play next while Kara was in the bathroom. Lena had leaned over Alex to reach for her wine glass and placed a hand high on her thigh for balance. Alex’s heart rate had spiked so bad that Kara ripped the bathroom door clean off its hinges in her haste, thinking they were under attack and in the process nearly scared them all half to death. Winn is still talking about how his lifespan has been shortened by at least five years.

Once the drama had died down and everyone made their way home Alex sat Kara down and told her absolutely everything. By the time she was done her little sister was literally floating in excitement. Alex is genuinely surprised that she hasn’t accidentally let it slip to Lena yet, because she truly loves her sister, but that girl is terrible at keeping secrets especially when she is excited.

To begin with, she didn’t say anything because she didn’t want to be a rebound after James, but over the last few weeks she has started to notice changes in Lena’s behaviour that makes her think she might have a chance. Lena sits closer to her now when they watch movies, she makes more excuses to touch Alex, her hugs linger longer than they used too, she messages her more about random things that she’s doing throughout her day and she has this smile that she only uses when she leans in close to whisper things to her and it makes her heart race.

So after a late night going over every possible outcome with Kara, she has decided that she is going to put herself out there and ask Lena out. Even if the younger woman says no Alex believes that their friendship is strong enough to get past it. Lena and James are even friends again and they actually dated so it shouldn’t matter, right?

Alex has been dropping in sporadically to bring Lena lunch and she decides that would probably be the best time to ask. It’s a no pressure situation and she has a valid excuse to bail quickly if it doesn’t go her way. Kara is sitting on the roof listening in, just in case she has to call Alex for a DEO emergency. Alex knows it’s dramatic as hell, but she hasn’t been this invested in someone since Maggie and she really wants it to work this time.

She awkwardly fiddles with the small decorative pot in her hands filled to the brim with plumerias. Their perfume fills the elevator and Alex carefully studies the delicate white flowers with the yellow centres, like they might somehow give her some answers. Kara had to fly out of the city to find them because they aren’t in season right now, but the blonde insisted that they are Lena’s favourite flower and it would be worth it.

Alex hopes she’s right. The elevator doors open and Alex walks confidently down the short hallway. Jess smiles at her as she reaches Lena’s office and sends her right through. She falters slightly when she gets inside because Lena is on the phone with her back to the door, clearly unhappy with whoever she is speaking to. Alex gently places the flowers on Lena’s fancy coffee table and silently starts unpacking their lunch. Lena turns and gives her a warm smile holding up a hand to indicate that she will only be another minute. Alex sits on the couch and wipes her hands on her jeans in an attempt to hide how sweaty her palms are.

Lena drops onto the couch next to her and immediately picks up her salad. “Thanks for bringing lunch, I am starving.” Lena says around a mouthful of greenery.

“Well I wouldn’t be a very good friend if I let you go hungry.” Alex chuckles before opening her own container. They eat in comfortable silence and Lena sighs happily as she closes her now empty container.

“What are these for?” Lena says softly as she notices the flowers on her coffee table. She leans forward to smell them and her face scrunches up in confusion because she knows that plumerias aren’t currently in season and she has no idea how Alex could have found them.

“Well I heard that they are your favourite and I am hoping that they might help persuade you to say yes to a question I have for you.” Alex smirks mischievously. She’s really doing this and Lena doesn’t look like she is freaking out, which is a good sign.

“If you want my help analysing more Frunwilden DNA that’s going to be a hard pass from me. The smell of the last one still haunts my nightmares.” Lena chuckles as Alex recoils in disgust.

“Definitely not! I am doing my best to stay away from any samples myself. We have a new guy in the lab that’s been dealing with them.” Alex grins devilishly as she packs away their rubbish from lunch.

“So what is it then?” Lena asks curiously as she leans comfortably against the back of the couch.

“I was wondering if maybe…” Alex falters and takes a deep breath. She is a badass, this shouldn’t be so hard. “Would you like to have dinner with me this weekend?”

“I thought we already were.” Lena tilts her head in confusion as she studies Alex.

“No. Well, yes. I mean on a date. Like romantically, or whatever.” Alex stutters as she explains what she means and her chest constricts painfully as Lena goes completely still. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can still be friends; I just couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least ask.”

Lena grabs onto Alex’s flailing hands and holds onto them tightly. “I’d really like to have dinner with you, like romantically, or whatever.”

Alex grins bashfully at the beautiful woman holding her hands and butterflies erupt in her stomach. “I really like you, Lena.”

“I really like you too, Alex. Thank you for being patient with me.” Lena shuffles closer to the redhead and places the softest kiss against Alex’s lips. She pulls back after a minute and they both smile shyly at each other. The moment is broken however as Lena’s intercom buzzes to life indicating that her next meeting is due to start and Alex’s phone rings, alerting her to a DEO emergency.

“Can I call you later?” Alex asks as she makes her way to the door.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Lena winks at Alex causing the redhead to walk into the doorframe on her way out.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night on the news there is drone footage of Supergirl cheering before tripping and falling off the roof of L-Corp. Everyone is speculating about what could have caused such a reaction from the superhero but only Alex and Lena know the truth. It’s heart-warming knowing how much Kara loves and supports them both.

 

* * *

 

 

They play the clip again at their wedding a few years later and tell everyone that she was so excited about their first kiss that she forgot that she was standing on top of a skyscraper. Kara blushes furiously but she doesn’t disagree. She couldn’t be happier for them both and besides, how many people are lucky enough to have their best friend literally become their sister. This is one of the best days of her life. Lena and Alex completely agree.


End file.
